mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Lunar
'Species' Lunar is the 3rd main mascot of Sporeuser:Jamespore123. He was born with an almost non-existant condition, where his gills, used for breathing underwater, turn white instead of black. He is a Nematocystian, a species created in Spore. They commonly have bulbous heads, large eyes, sharp vision, an aqua blue skin, with black gills, and heavily webbed rear feet. Despite this, they can move well on land, however not for long, as their skin will dry out. They can also breath air. Their main characteristics however, are their abilities. They can regenerate body parts, and have nematocysts in their arms and hands, which can be controlled to be active or dormant. They also have a large power over electricity, and can actively shoot this from their hands, due to muscles in their arms which let them produce electricity. Nematocystians are very good swimmers, adopting a similar swimming style to either human scuba divers, or ceteans, of earth. Story, Birth, and Life When Lunar was an egg, his egg covering was white, not black. He was thought to not survive, so his parents threw his egg in the river. The eggs of Nematocystians are semi-magnetic, due to the developing electric producing muscles. His egg was attracted to an asteroid which missed the Nematocystians planet by metres. It stuck to the asteroid, which then flew off out to space. Over a year later, the asteroid fell through a wormhole and landed on the plane of Mascotia. The force of the impact cracked his egg, implying that there was a tremendous amount of force, as the egg coverings are diamond-hard. He hatched out, fully developed on the barren plane of Mascotia. He went into a dormancy, where his body slowed down, limiting his aging. When he awoke, Mascotia was well developed, with a nearby water system. Many creatures already inhabited this plane, including Tadpole, Ploxl, Freckles, Spot, Jellpo, and many more. He took his first dip into the cool, refreshing water, and taught himself to swim. Lunar is now one of the best swimmers and hunters on Mascotia, and few dare challenge him. While he may not have discovered his true abilities, he is dangerous with the ones he has. His favourite foods are various fish, found on different parts of mascotia. He is an adventurer, fun loving, and enjoys spending time both in the water and on land. He lives in a modern, cool, apartment like building, semi submerged in water. Personality Lunar is an average kinda guy, who has his ups and downs. He often looks up at the stars at night, when it's cool and he can spend time on land. He often wonders about where he came from, how he got there, and if one day he may be able to re-visit his homeworld... He likes to be with other mascots, because he hates being alone. He is very active, and often goes exploring to unknown parts of Mascotia, doing research on the wild parts of the plane and the cosmos. He is like Ceaphus, because he is smart and likes to learn. Having said that, he is a bit of a gentleman, and has a bit of a crush on Loffica, a cute, green axolotl obsessed with Ploxl. He always has a chat with Jellpo, the Jellyfish, because they have so much in common. Trivia -Lunar has characteristics of both Ploxl and Jellpo. -He loves swimming around in lakes and such, and can survive very well on wild, lush, tropical areas. -He likes electro-fishing with Fuze, sporeuser:Jamespore123 's Primary mascot. -He is slightly taller than Ploxl. -However, nobody cares XD -He can jump well, and has very good dexterity, using pads on his hands to grip things underwater -His favourite time on mascotia was when he went exploring the flooded mangrove forests in the Estuaria Territory. -He has an aqua heater and cooler in his home to make the water in his home hotter or colder. -He has never tried a Randomocity fruit. Category:mascot